desde mi cielo
by CONNIE23
Summary: porque ella aprendió muy tarde eso que solo la melancólica tristeza de una pérdida puede enseñarte. Demasiado tarde supo cómo se llamaban esas cosquillas en la panza y esos pequeños y cortos periodos de tiempo que al pasar gritan: como siempre, la felicidad solo habla para decir adiós.


Los ruidos de la guerra se escuchaban distantes; sonidos de gritos, estallidos y árboles cayendo a su lado ya no afectaban sus oídos. Las imágenes de rostros ensangrentados y miembros amputados regados en el frente de batalla ya no entraban en su campo visual. Hinata estaba en otra dimensión, donde todo estaba distorsionado, donde solo estaban ella y el hombre que se había sacrificado para que ella continuara viviendo, solo ellos dos, que se miraban con palpable angustia, intentando postergar lo inevitable, tomados de las manos en señal de despedida.

Y a pesar de todo él le sonreía, brindándole con su último aliento, valor para seguir adelante; siendo fuerte para ella aun cuando el dolor le dificultaba incluso mantener sus parpados abiertos, y aún sin dejar de mirarla susurró al oído de quien lo sostenía: "**_cuida de ella_**"; entregándose poco a poco a aquella luz que lo llamaba, mientras el rostro de la mujer que amaba se iba haciendo borroso, al igual que su sufrimiento. Moría calmado, contemplando a su princesa y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Las razones ya no importaron, ni tampoco las promesas. De alguna manera nunca se habían amado tanto como en ese momento en el que perdían del todo, en que ambos morían; porque a él, su aliento se le iba sin que todo su poderío fuese suficiente para impedirlo; y a ella, el vacío en el alma le decía que una vez él se fuese de este mundo, nunca más habría quien llenara de estrellas sus noches sin luna; dejándola así muerta en vida. Junto a él se iba toda la felicidad que nunca se dio cuenta que tenía, porque muy tarde se descubrió que él la hacía feliz, aprendió muy tarde eso que solo la melancólica tristeza de una pérdida puede enseñarte, supo cómo se llamaban esas cosquillas en la panza y esos pequeños y cortos periodos de tiempo que al pasar gritan: como siempre, la felicidad solo habla para decir adiós

(…)

La guerra llegó a su fin, y con ello el feliz retorno de los sobrevivientes a sus hogares; sin embargo, para ella no había un lugar a donde regresar. Desconocía a su aldea, desconocía a sus amigos, desconocía a su familia; sin él aquello le sabía a nada, sin él se sentía ajena a todo. Se sentía ajena a esa inmensa casa, en donde no habría nunca más habría alguien esperándola en la puerta para entrenar al alba; se sentía ajena en el dojo familiar, en donde nunca más nadie simularía meditar mientras ella le paseaba muy de cerquita una bandeja con humeantes pastelitos de canela; se sentía ajena en su propia alcoba, en donde nunca más encontraría pequeños ramilletes de lirios y amapolas que misteriosamente aparecerían, como si alguien los hubiese dejado olvidados en múltiples rincones; se sentía ajena en la biblioteca de esa mansión, en donde nunca más nadie encontraría un papel bien doblado, escondido en algún pergamino, mientras una imperceptible y varonil sonrisa le confirmaba a su nerviosa figura mal oculta tras la puerta que aquel papelito había llegado al destinatario correcto. Ya no encontraría unos fuertes brazos rodeándola cuando se escabullera en las noches de primavera para olfatear el perfume del campo. Ya solo había un vacío punzante e hiriente.

Habían pasado meses desde que la última batalla hubo concluido y aún su vacío la hería; aun cuando paseaba por los campos de entrenamiento podía verlo ejercitando a la distancia, aún podía sentir su presencia en los patios de la mansión acompañándola mientras recorría los floridos jardines; podía sentir sus ojos amables reconfortándola en la soledad de su alcoba cuando la noche traía recuerdos sangrientos de la lucha que tuvo conjuntamente con sus compañeros para salvar al mundo de la oscuridad y la tiranía. Y en esa noche en especial ella necesitaba de su abrazo porque en esa noche él debería estar cumpliendo otro año más de vida, y el saber que nunca más podría tenerlo cerca la estaba destruyendo desde adentro. Con él se habían ido sus fuerzas para levantarse y aunque nadie en la aldea lo entendiera, el día que lo enterraron, ella enterró junto con él, sus ilusiones. Desde ese día se había encerrado en vida, negándose a salir y llevando junto con ella un manto de tristeza que alcanzaba a sus seres cercanos, preocupándolos por esto, ya que por primera vez la heredera Hyuga había dejado de luchar y se había convertido en un ente afligido y sin sentido, que había dejado atrás sus sonrisas valerosas para pasar el día auto compadeciéndose.

(…)

─ **Eso no es lo que él hubiese querido** ─ Su pequeña hermana intentó sacarla de su ensimismamiento al verla mirando nuevamente la fotografía que se habían tomado cuándo éste fue ascendido a jounin.

─ **No podría saberlo, porque él ya no está** ─ los ojos vacíos de la mayor aún no se despegaban del retrato entre sus manos.

─ **Hinata** ─ la menor le tomó de sus manos haciendo que por fin la mirara ─ **eres inteligente, sabes que él no está y el que te sumerjas en la tristeza no hará que puedas remediar este hecho. Sabes también que de algún modo él te observa; demuéstrale que sigues siendo la misma mujer de la que él se enamoró** ─ Le brindó un cálido abrazo y salió de su cuarto dejando en su regazo la carta que Neji (como todos los militantes de la cuarta guerra) había dejado por si su vida culminaba en combate, y que iba dirigida únicamente a la princesa del clan.

Tomó nuevamente la carta que le habían entregado hacía ya algún tiempo, pero que no se había atrevido a leer; sin embargo, algo en las palabras de su hermana pareció calarle, ya que sus manos temblorosas desdoblaron lentamente el papel, intentando sostenerlo, mientras los ojos claros inundados en llanto leían por primera vez las líneas que aquella persona especial había dejado escritas para ella:

… "_Nunca quise que esta fuera la forma de nuestra despedida, de hecho, si he de ser sincero, en lo profundo de mi alma, me ilusioné con nunca tener que hacerlo y poder estar contigo hasta el final. Sin embargo, si estás leyendo esto, es porque en los designios del destino estaba escrito que a partir de aquí tomaríamos diferentes rumbos. Así, que en silencio y con la calma que ha llegado a mi corazón, te debo decir adiós: es hora de que recorras el camino ya sin mí. _

_Lamento haber dejado tantas cosas por decir, como por ejemplo que eres todo cuanto amo, que a tu lado aprendí al fin a disfrutar de las cosas sencillas de la vida y fui feliz. Sé que te culparás a ti misma pensando que me pudiste haber dado más, y cuándo eso llegue, quiero que sepas que no tengo nada que reprochar, solo el viento sabe lo que verdaderamente sentimos, lo honesto de nuestros sentimientos y lo dichoso que fui a tu lado._

_Te dejo mis logros. Me llevo mis añoranzas, mis demonios, mis miedos y todos los besos que no te di. Ten por seguro amor mío que yo nunca podré olvidarte y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti te cuidare desde mi cielo, te arroparé en la noche, te acunare en los sueños, espantare todos tus miedos, te velaré tus pasos y sostendré tu caída. _

_ Ahora recuerda: tú tienes mucho por lo que vivir, por lo tanto te pido que no me llores ni te estanques en mi recuerdo, de ser así moriría otra vez al saber que eres infeliz por mi causa. Lucha por tus sueños, cumple tus metas y vuélvete a enamorar, me gustaría dejar este mundo sabiendo que volverás a sonreír. Nunca me olvides, pero déjame solo como un buen recuerdo; que tu sonrisa demuestre lo que signifiqué para ti, que tus ojos desborden felicidad y vida; yo viviré a través de ellos. Temo que me ya tengo que marchar; gracias por haberme dado libertad y esperanza._

_Por siempre tuyo, Hyuga Neji"_

(…)

Y como era de esperar, esa noche, de ser posible, hubiese secado todas las lágrimas que existían dentro de ella; llorando la ausencia de aquel que le había curado su herido corazón para después llevárselo con él al más allá. Se dio el lujo de llorarlo por última vez, y por ello, lo lloraría a mares; porque decidió que cumpliría con su último precepto: seguiría con su vida e intentaría sonreír nuevamente con tal fuerza que su sonrisa le iluminara el camino en el otro mundo. No lo haría por concederle la razón a quienes le decían debía superarlo, que la muerte era parte de la vida o tonterías por el estilo, tampoco lo haría por ser fuerte como todos los de su linaje; lo haría solo porque él así se lo había pedido. Ella hubiera saltado al otro mundo sin dudarlo si así él lo hubiese solicitado, **¡**cuánto hubiese dado ella porque él le hubiese dicho en aquella carta que anhelaba su compañía en su viaje final**!; **sin embargo, él, como siempre gentil y magnificente, solo le había pedido que viviera y que además fuera feliz, y aunque ella no tenía idea de cómo comenzar sin él a su lado, lo haría, porque él así lo hubiese querido.

Por lo tanto, al día siguiente, el luto eterno de la Hyuga pareció intentar desvanecerse; aún desde el otro mundo era él quien nuevamente encontraba las palabras exactas para hacerle querer levantarse de nuevo. Así que sin saber muy bien como cumplir con el último deseo de su desaparecido amor en "seguir adelante con su vida", se encaminó hacia donde habitaba lo que quedaba de aquel cuerpo, llevando con ella todos los recuerdos que la ataban a su memoria, que increíblemente cabían en una pequeña caja de caoba. Enterró junto a su tumba cada uno de los recuerdos que alguna vez significaron algo entre ambos: las vendas con las que él tiernamente protegió sus ojos cuando de niños los tuvo lastimados; envolturas de dulces, la primer flor que él le regaló, las ligas con las que a veces permitía que ella le atara el cabello, la foto que aún conservaba su aroma y las manillas de tela que habían comprado a escondidas alguna vez en algún festival sin importancia.

Terminó su tarea y elevó una plegaria silenciosa, pidiéndole perdón por haber evitado sus besos y prometiéndole que dondequiera que él estuviese, lo haría sentirse orgulloso de haberla amado. Y con una inusitada paz en su alma levantó su vista de la tumba, para encontrarse de frente con aquel rubio a quien le fue encargado su cuidado. Al haber alterado sus días de rutinaria visita al cementerio, descubrió que Naruto también visitaba regularmente la tumba de su primo, tanto para agradecerle lo que había hecho, como para garantizarle que la promesa de cuidar de ella seguía intacta.

Ella lo miró con ojos vacíos e hizo una leve reverencia para retirarse, mientras que a él una descarga eléctrica lo recorrió por entero. Quiso tocarla para retenerla, pero su aura gélida lo detuvo en el acto, así que se quedó alucinado mirando la estela plateada que despedía su cabello al marcharse. La amaba; lo había empezado a notar desde su regreso a la aldea, pero solo supo lo fuerte de sus sentimientos desde que pensó que Pain la había matado. Sin embargo, aún era un chiquillo asustadizo que, si bien tuvo que salir prontamente de la aldea para proteger la vida de un amigo, no tuvo las agallas para despedirse de ella ni hablarle de sus sentimientos; por lo que tuvo que conformarse con que al verla de nuevo, fuera otra mano la que la acariciara y fueran otros los ojos a los que iba dirigida su sonrisa. Y porque la amaba, se alejó; porque sabía que quien estaba ahora con ella la merecía quizás más que él, y al parecer, ese otro la hacía realmente feliz.

Quiso el destino que en su momento fuera Neji quien consolara a una triste y desconcertada Hinata quien después de haberle confesado sus sentimientos a Naruto solo se enteró por otras bocas que él simplemente se había marchado de nuevo, sin haberle dado respuesta alguna; dándoles entonces la oportunidad a los Hyuga de enamorarse, de conocer ese primer amor tan tierno y desinteresado que solo los corazones más puros pueden apreciar. Ese amor que está lejos del deseo y la lujuria, ese amor que no necesita la unión física para ser tangible, ese amor que se esconde en las gotas de rocío que llevan las flores recién cortadas en su ventana; ese amor que nos hace sonreír tontamente sin sentido alguno, ese amor que nos hace inseguros, temblorosos, ansiosos y absurdamente felices. Ese amor que pocos pueden sentir libremente y ser correspondidos, ese amor que aunque les fue arrebatado demasiado pronto, fue lo suficientemente profundo y sincero para quedar grabado a fuego en ambos corazones.

Y Naruto, que sabía de aquel amor, guardó su distancia; porque aunque Neji no estuviese presente, su recuerdo era más que suficiente para respetar lo que habían vivido; porque no podría simplemente acercarse y pretender cortejar a quien, sin quererlo, había herido con su cobardía en el pasado, porque su deber solo era cuidarla. No obstante, quiso también el destino que fuera precisamente ese esquivo capricho de cabellos dorados, quien reconfortara ahora a Hinata en la ausencia de Neji.

Y de los encuentros casuales frente a una tumba le siguieron las pláticas triviales que surgían mientras el Shinobi la acompañaba hasta su casa, y a las pláticas ocasionales les siguieron las miradas incómodas y los inexplicables roces de manos, y a las miradas y los roces, les siguieron las sonrisas sinceras. Y tras muchos meses de incesantes y pequeñísimos encuentros, y tras varios intentos fallidos, Naruto por fin se animó a acercarse a su angelical rostro, acunándolo en sus manos e intentando contener el tic nervioso de su pierna derecha; rozó suavemente sus labios, siendo el primero en probar la suavidad de su miel y sabiendo al instante que ya no podría separarse nunca más de ella, por eso no le importó cuando ella le pidió más tiempo ─ ya que no se sentía lista para seguir adelante ─, porque por ella esperaría toda una vida si fuese necesario, porque le demostró que él también podía ser paciente y que haría hasta lo que fuera imposible por tener de regreso el amor que ella le profesaba en su infancia.

Y de a poco, el camino hacia el corazón de la Hyuga, abonado por la perseverancia propia de Naruto, se hizo accesible. Ella le permitió nuevamente la entrada a su vida, no solo porque sabía muy bien que él jamás la dañaría y cuidaría de ella toda la vida, no solo por aquella promesa, sino porque la amaba. Se dio la oportunidad de amar nuevamente y ser feliz al lado de su Hokage, y aunque ella nunca olvidaría a Neji, lo dejó solo como un buen recuerdo, tal cual él lo quiso.

Por eso cuando Hinata se enteró que su primogénito sería un varón, supo de inmediato qué nombre llevaría; porque a través de su nombre, aquel niño estaría preservando un noble espíritu. Y por eso cada que Hinata llamaba a su hijo, inconsciente e inevitablemente sonreía con singular dulzura; porque contrario a lo que Sakura pensara, el nombre del bebé que venía en camino no se debía a lo revoltoso del chiquillo dentro del vientre materno; sino porque Bolt, que si bien significa "torbellino", en un contexto más exacto, significa "Tornillo" y que a su vez es sinónimo de "Neji"; aquel valeroso guerrero, quien gracias a su desinteresado sacrificio, hizo que lo que ellos ahora vivían pudiera ser posible, y que sabía muy bien, los cuidaba ahora desde su cielo.

...

..

.

* * *

><p>Creo que es triste, muy triste… igual que como yo ando ahora, por eso tuve que subir este escrito, porque tenía que postergar las palabras que me salían del alma y no sabía en donde más dejarlas. Si asombrosamente hay algún mortal que haya leído este humilde fic, le haya gustado (así sea un poquitín) y quiera dejar un comentario, será recibido con enorme alegría.<p> 


End file.
